


После

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [16]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mild Language, Mystery, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Это точно был Рики. Только как он может быть тут, если он погиб в Дана Бан?
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G — PG-13





	После

Гай открыл глаза и заморгал. Нет, ему не показалось: со стороны кресла действительно доносилась мелодия звонка. Вот что за надобность трезвонить с утра пораньше? Хотя насчёт «пораньше» — как сказать. На диске системы климат-контроля высвечивалось время: без минуты полдень. Гай нехотя встал, выудил из кресла надрывающийся телефон и принял звонок. 

— Быстрее дуй к Келли. Все уже здесь, — сказал Сид.

— Зачем? — равнодушно спросил Гай и зевнул.

— Есть новости.

В голосе Сида чувствовалось напряжение, как будто что-то стряслось. 

— Слушай, скажи так. Не хочу никуда тащиться, — предложил Гай.

Ведь не скажешь открытым текстом, что после Дана Бан ему лучше не вылезать на улицу без крайней нужды. Катце вообще настаивал на замене лица, чтобы оно не попало в поле зрения Танагуры, но Гай отказался. Теперь, если выходил, прятался под тем самым поглощающим свет плащом, в котором караулил Рики.

После секундного молчания из телефона послышалось хриплое, с нажимом: «Просто приходи».

В том, что Бизоны в полдень зависают у Келли, не было ничего странного. Странно было, что настойчиво звали Гая. После того, как он вернулся без руки, они пытались что-то выяснять, но быстро отстали с расспросами, а потом и вовсе забили на него: мол, хочешь — тусуйся с нами, не хочешь — обойдёмся без тебя.

Гай потянулся за штанами. 

Что могло случиться, чтобы у Сида был такой голос? Будто Танагура решила провести расследование, и Кересу грозят большие чистки. Бред, конечно. Спустя два месяца никому оно уже нахер не нужно. Вспомнилось, как относительно недавно вот так же собирались в гараже Келли — тогда Норрис принёс слух, что Рики видели в Апатии. 

Гай вздохнул и сунул ногу в штанину.

***

Атмосфера в комнате над гаражом Келли была прямо-таки похоронная: Сид и Люк с серьёзными минами сидели на старом продавленном диване, в кресле у подслеповатого окна развалился Норрис. Видно, его тоже срочно вызвали: прибежал, как был — в заляпанном рабочем комбинезоне. У всех в руках по бутылке стаута, в пепельнице — гора окурков. Вместо привычного «Йоу!» Гая встретили тяжёлые взгляды. 

Люк поднялся навстречу и хотел отправиться к холодильнику, но Гай жестом остановил его. Не хватало ещё, чтобы за ним ухаживали. Вынув обжигающе ледяную бутылку из холодильника, Гай бросил взгляд на свободное кресло и присел на край обшарпанного стола — в случае чего с него проще быстро встать и уйти.

— Так что за срочность? — наконец нарушил он молчание.

Сид подался вперёд, пристально глядя на Гая.

— Гай, — сказал он. — Ты говорил, что Рики сам полез в Дана Бан за тем блонди, так?

Гай нарочито медленно и аккуратно поставил бутылку на стол и поднялся.

— Так, — сухо сказал он. — Сто раз уже говорил. Если разговор и дальше будет в том же духе, то давайте без меня.

— Подожди, — подал голос Норрис. — Никто не собирается лезть к тебе в душу. Просто кое-что не сходится.

— Кое-что! — Сид вскочил с дивана. — Да нихера не сходится!

— Ты уверен, что он погиб? — прохрипел Люк — то ли от волнения, то ли от ледяного стаута.

Гай обвёл их всех взглядом.

— Что тут нахер происходит? 

Сид подошёл ближе и, понизив голос почти до шёпота, сказал:

— Рики вернулся.

Так, мать вашу, шутить нельзя. Гай задом снова почувствовал поверхность стола. Перед носом оказалась запотевшая бутылка.

— На, выпей, — сказал Сид. — А то побелел.

— Ты точно уверен, что он погиб? — снова спросил Люк.

Как тут быть уверенным? Дана Бан и Хэбей лежат в руинах, левый рукав куртки пуст — это точно, а в остальном… В груди больно ёкнуло.

— Откуда знаете, что Рики вернулся? — Гай сам едва расслышал себя. — Его кто-то видел? С ним кто-то говорил?

— Да, — ответил Сид. — Я говорил.

Это. Грёбаный. Розыгрыш.

— Эй-ей! Гай!

— Повтори, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал Гай.

— Я видел его, — сказал Сид, — и говорил с ним. Где-то с час назад. И я не был бухой или обдолбанный. Это точно был Рики. Только как он может быть тут, если он погиб в Дана Бан?

Норрис поднялся из кресла и встал рядом с Сидом.

— Ты видел, как Рики погиб? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— Ты видел его труп?

— Нет.

— Тогда с чего ты взял, что он умер?

Как с чего? Меченый так сказал. Гай обхватил голову руками и застонал. Внезапно Сид хлопнул его по правому плечу и заржал.

— Иди ты нахер, Гай, — сказал он. — У меня сегодня, когда я увидел его, волосы даже на жопе дыбом встали. 

Гай поднял взгляд и пробормотал:

— Какой он?

— Эй, Гай! — позвал Норрис — Да очнись ты! Живой он. Жи-вой! До вечера новость облетит все подворотни.

— Какой он? — будто не услышав этого, повторил Гай. Он пытался прочитать ответ на лице Сида.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Да обычный... Мокрый.

Мокрый?! А, точно, ведь час назад шёл дождь. 

— А где ты его видел?

— Он шёл к себе, — ответил Сид, снова садясь на диван. — Я звал сюда, но он отказался. Сказал, дела.

Гай кивнул и медленно встал. Ощущение было, будто его хорошенько приложили башкой обо что-то твёрдое. 

— Эй, ты к Рики? — донеслось как будто издалека.

Гай рассеянно кивнул и пошёл к выходу.

***

На улице снова хлестал дождь. Подумалось, что холодный душ — именно то, чего сейчас не хватает, чтобы протрезветь… очнуться… проснуться. Раньше голова пухла от мыслей: как было бы лучше поступить, чтобы всё исправить, и что можно было бы сказать Рики, если бы он вдруг вернулся. И вот он вернулся, а мыслей — ни одной. И чувств — тоже. И слов… Что сказать, когда Рики откроет дверь? Вот эту самую дверь, к которой ноги принесли, будто на автопилоте.

Гай сделал глубокий вдох и позвонил. В ответ — тишина. А вдруг Сиду всё-таки померещилось? Да, он был совершенно трезвый, но мало ли… Вдруг? От этой мысли как будто стало легче. Пока рядом стояли Сид и Норрис, было проще поверить в то, чего не может быть. Поверить, что Меченый... обманул? Не знал? Или что? А сейчас перед глазами вместо Сида и Норриса была тёмно-серая дверь квартиры, в которой давно никого нет. Разве не идиотизм — звонить в неё? Гай снова нажал кнопку звонка. 

Тишина.

Сходить с ума, так по полной!

Гай позвонил в третий раз. Надежда, что Сид сказал правду, внезапно сменилась другой — что дверь так и не откроется. Она же просто не может открыться, потому что Катце не стал бы про такое врать. Гай развернулся и чуть не заорал — прямо перед ним стоял Рики. Бледный и как будто похудевший, но это был Рики. С его волос капала вода, а в пакете с логотипом ближайшего магазина наверняка были продукты.

— Рики…

И всё — горло сдавило. 

— Привет, Гай.

Это был голос Рики. Гай покачнулся.

— Меченый сказал… что вы… что ты погиб, — с большим трудом выдавил он из себя.

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Рики.

Он открыл дверь и вошёл. 

— Заходи, — донеслось из глубины квартиры.

На негнущихся ногах Гай вошёл внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Рики в кухне шуршал пакетами и гремел посудой. Наконец он вышел и посмотрел на Гая.

— Как справляешься... без руки?

Гая будто шибануло током. Это был нормальный вопрос, и Рики задал его без издёвки, без подтекста, но от него стало нехорошо, даже затошнило. Без руки было тяжело, особенно в первые недели, когда приходилось учиться собирать волосы в привычный хвост и застёгивать брюки. А вот как живётся Рики без…

— Трудно, — тихо ответил Гай, — я ещё не привык.

Рики кивнул. И продолжал смотреть в глаза — так спокойно, даже мягко. Интересно, ждёт ли он встречного вопроса? Или у него всё... нормально? По спине пробежал мерзкий холодок. Было в этой ситуации что-то нереальное. 

— Мы никогда не будем прежними, — вдруг сказал Рики.

Это было очевидно, но всё равно почему-то стало так горько, как не бывало даже с перепою.

— Рики, — хрипло сказал Гай, — я... хотел как лучше для тебя…

— Знаю.

— А Ясон... 

Гай запнулся и не смог продолжить.

— Я вернулся один, — ответил Рики.

Вернулся из Дана Бан? Вернулся в Керес? Вернулся к жизни? Или всё вместе?

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — сказал Гай. Он и сам не понял, был это вопрос или утверждение.

— Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть, Гай, — возразил Рики. — Особенно за то, во что сам тебя втравил.

***

«И он к тебе вернётся… и ты увидишь радугу… ра-а-адугу».

Эту песню для влюблённых идиотов уже неделю крутили во всех кересских кабаках. Гай допил остатки стаута и сделал знак бармену. Тот улыбнулся так широко, что можно было пересчитать все оставшиеся зубы, и вместо того, чтобы наполнить заново тот же стакан, взял чистый. Продолжая улыбаться, бармен натёр его до блеска, наполнил до краёв и, стараясь не залапать снова, аккуратно поставил перед Гаем. 

«Ра-а-дугу, ра-а-дугу», — продолжало орать на весь зал. Гай поймал своё отражение в стакане и вдруг понял, что сам улыбается, прямо как счастливый идиот — так он себя и чувствовал.

Подумалось, что вот Рики вернулся — и «серый пепел смыло дождём», «снова выглянуло солнце», «мир заиграл красками», и всё остальное, о чём поётся в этой дурацкой песне. И так уже вторую неделю. На этот раз трущобы не гудели о возвращении Рики — просто молча всосали его обратно и сделали вид, что так и было. Правда, и Рики не высовывается — в прямом и переносном смысле. На аэробайке не гоняет, в кабаки не наведывается, даже у Келли ни разу не появился. 

«Может, бухает в одиночку, — предположил вчера Люк. — Так даже лучше…»

Гай стиснул стакан. Вот что Люк хотел сказать? Что после той хрени в Апатии Рики вообще лучше уйти в тень и не отсвечивать? От внезапной мысли Гай зажмурился. Не зря говорят, что смотреть в глаза правде — больно. Теперь у Рики есть все причины, чтобы забиться в нору и не высовываться. Ему есть что скрывать — он больше не мужчина. Гай вскочил, едва не опрокинув табурет, и вылетел на улицу. Только что выпитый стаут и недавний перекус оказались на ступенях.

За спиной кто-то заржал. Раньше не рискнули бы, а теперь пустой рукав намекал на слабость. Над слабыми смеются, слабых бьют и опускают. Гай плюнул через плечо и тут же услышал едкое:

— Нехорошо плевать в людей, Бизон.

Очевидно, кто-то, в прошлом опущенный Бизонами, увидел возможность приподняться. Единственный кулак зачесался, в предчувствии опасности по спине побежали мурашки. Гай пригнулся и с разворота ударил нападающего ногой в голень и кулаком под рёбра. Первый клиент мешком рухнул на землю. 

— Что, ещё трепыхаешься? — так же едко сказал второй. 

Его наглая рожа казалась смутно знакомой, но вспоминать было некогда: противник медленно расстегнул куртку и с гадкой улыбочкой процедил: 

— А тебе без руки даже идёт. Только выглядит несимметрично. — Рука противника нырнула во внутренний карман и показалась снова — с лазерным ножом. — Хочется исправить!

Гай увернулся от первого выпада. Он пнул противника в колено, перехватил у самого лица его кулак и едва не заорал от боли — правое плечо будто обожгло огнём. Гай получил приличный тычок в угол рта и снова ударил ногой. Противник повалился на спину. Гай подскочил к нему и со всей силы пнул в челюсть. Лязгнули зубы, и противник затих.

Гай сплюнул кровь и осмотрелся: в нескольких шагах, забыв про тлеющие в пальцах сигареты, на него глазела пара молокососов. Правое плечо горело и пульсировало от боли, на ткани плаща расползалось тёмное пятно. Это мелочи. Главное, что теперь будут знать: этого Бизона всё ещё не так просто завалить.

Начинало темнеть, и Гай пожалел, что не взял аэробайк. Если кровотечение не прекратится, то до дома можно не добраться. Гай полез в карман за телефоном. 

— Ты дома? — сказал он, поняв, что его слушают. — Я сейчас приду, ладно? Меня слегка зацепило.

Рики ничего не ответил, но это было и не нужно.

***

Тёмно-серая дверь открылась, едва Гай коснулся кнопки звонка.

— Выглядишь хреново, — окинув его взглядом, констатировал Рики.

Он отошёл в сторону, давая пройти в квартиру. Гай вошёл и начал стягивать плащ. Плечо болело. Как же оно болело, сука!

— Давай глянем, — сказал Рики. — Вдруг нужен врач.

— Да нет, — возразил Гай, — вскользь зацепило. Думаю, неглубоко.

Рики встал перед ним, ухватил края прорехи в свитере и резко дёрнул. 

— Кровит, — сказал он. — Нож рассёк кожу. Глубоко.

Серьёзное лицо Рики начало расплываться, в ушах загудели двигатели аэробайков.

— Сядь-ка, — прозвучал голос Рики — ровный, спокойный, за него хотелось уцепиться.

— Я в порядке, — зачем-то упёрся Гай.

— Ты тяжёлый, — вдруг сказал Рики. — Упадёшь — я тебя не потащу.

«Тяжёлый», — застряло в мозгу. Вспомнился рассказ Катце, его суровое, будто каменное лицо. «Рики вытащил тебя и пошёл обратно, к Ясону». 

Гай застонал.

— Сядь! — резко сказал Рики.

Глупо изображать героя, когда перед глазами всё плывёт, а ноги подгибаются. Гай сделал несколько шагов и упал на кровать.

— Скобы есть? 

Собственный голос прозвучал будто с того света.

— Где-то были, — донеслось со стороны кухни. — Сейчас.

Что-то жгуче-ледяное прижалось к лицу, и Гай услышал своё протестное мычание.

— Держи, чтобы не упало, — скомандовал Рики.

Гай занёс руку, но промазал. Рики поймал его ладонь и прижал к пакету со льдом.

— Давай, а то через пару часов разнесёт так, что рожа не влезет в капюшон.

Не влезет в капюшон — это плохо. Вдруг по трущобам будет рейд. А Катце настаивал на том, чтобы сменить лицо. Помнится, он говорил, дурак, мол, ты. Мол, стоило ли Рики тебя спасать, чтобы потом ты так тупо попался Танагуре? Верно, дурак. Прав был Катце…

В рану полилась какая-то жидкость, и горящий в ней огонь начал угасать. Антисептик… анестетик… Раздался щелчок, потом снова, и ещё. Видимо, Рики нашёл скобы. Гай разлепил веки и промямлил:

— Мне бы в душ… Уделаю тебе всю постель.

— Кровь только остановилась. Дай ране хоть пару часов. А постель ты уже уделал, не переживай.

Гай хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.

***

Было за полночь, когда Гай проснулся. Рики сидел в кресле напротив и не мигая смотрел на него. Гай занял единственную кровать, вынудив Рики ютиться в кресле. И сидеть взаперти. И прятаться в тени. И бухать в одиночку…

— Как ты? — они задали этот вопрос одновременно.

Рики дёрнул подбородком, как бы уступая очередь.

— Нормально, — сказал Гай и медленно сел. — А ты?

— Тоже.

Рики сказал это так спокойно… Чтобы было легче поверить? Одетый в чёрные штаны и майку, он сидел в кресле и смотрел своими тёмными глазищами. Они всегда были жаркими: в них сверкали искры во время драки, тлели угли во время секса, мигали задорные огоньки, когда было интересно. И никогда они не были холодными и пустыми, как сейчас. Да и вообще со всей этой картиной — сидящий в кресле Рики — было что-то не так. Понять бы только, что. Может, так казалось из-за полумрака, а может, из-за кровопотери… или спросонья, но как-то слишком прямо сидел Рики, слишком симметрично лежали на подлокотниках его ладони, слишком параллельно друг другу стояли ноги. И его как будто окутывала аура одиночества.

«Так даже лучше…», — вспомнились слова Люка. После первого своего исчезновения Рики вернулся другим. Он стал сдержаннее и отстранённее. Сейчас он вернулся снова. Но теперь он как будто был не здесь. Будто его мысли были в другом месте, как это бывает с тем, кому больно. Рики больно. Из-за Ясона?

— Я в душ… — пробормотал Гай и начал вставать, но вдруг завис. — Можно?

Раньше ему не пришло бы в голову спросить разрешения, но теперь… всё стало по-другому. Рики кивнул.

После душа стало почти хорошо. Скобы крепко стянули края раны, а в уголке рта осталась лишь небольшая припухлость с синяком. Гай с трудом стал протискиваться в брюки — штанины тормозили на влажной коже, их приходилось тянуть сильнее, от чего снова разнылось плечо. Потом настала очередь долбаной застёжки — ушибленные в драке пальцы то не гнулись, то соскальзывали.

— Да блядь! — прорычал Гай, когда попытка стянуть края пояса снова сорвалась.

— Никак? — раздалось рядом.

Гай едва не подскочил от неожиданности.

— Да! — огрызнулся он.

Какая же паскудная ситуация. Рики молча схватил края пояса и застегнул его. Это было уже слишком.

— Зачем? — прохрипел Гай.

— Что зачем?

— Зачем ты это сделал?.. Почему не ненавидишь? Почему не выбросил меня, как последнюю тварь?.. Почему помог? Почему даже это… сейчас...

Голос сорвался. И хорошо. Потому что на все эти идиотские «почему» был простой ответ — потому это Рики, он не может иначе. Потому что на самом деле Рики никогда не отказывался от Гая, даже когда был с Ясоном. Впервые захотелось плакать.

— Как ты… без него? — глухо пробормотал Гай.

— Ты о ком или о чём?

Это был простой вопрос, даже не упрёк, а от него захотелось напиться и удавиться.

— Выбери сам, — прохрипел Гай. — Я лишил тебя обоих.

— Справляюсь. Всё проходит, Гай.

Эти мудрые слова сказал не Рики — тот сказал бы: «Да, блядь, ты прав! Обсудим это?!» Этот спокойный грудной голос не мог быть голосом Рики — тот бы рычал, плевался ругательствами, даже когда вернулся в первый раз такой непривычно сдержанный. 

Рики поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза.

— Всё проходит, — повторил он. — У меня было только две руки, а я пытался удержать больше, чем мог. Свою гордость. Тебя. Ясона. Двух рук для этого оказалось мало. И вот к чему это привело. 

Рики кивнул на левое плечо Гая — как будто в этой ситуации его рука была самой большой потерей. Гай порывисто обнял его и со всей силы прижал к себе. Давным-давно он пообещал всегда защищать Рики. Он и пытался защитить — от жестокости блонди и от себя самого. Получилось не очень. Но можно попытаться снова — защитить от одиночества и боли. Прошло всего два месяца… Есть ли шанс?..

«Всё проходит», — может, Рики говорил именно об этом? Оставить прошлое в прошлом и попытаться снова жить? Может, ему это нужно не меньше? Исцеление лаской.

Гай почувствовал, как на поясницу легли тёплые ладони. 

Сердце забилось быстрее. Это никогда не пройдёт, эту страсть не унять. 

Гай потянулся к лицу Рики и чуть не застонал, когда почувствовал его губы. Невозможно соскучиться сильнее, чем соскучился он. Больше пяти лет без этих губ — как он не свихнулся?

Рики отвечал на поцелуи, но как-то сдержанно, будто боялся отпустить себя. Гай просунул руку под пояс его штанов и сжал крепкую ягодицу. Обычно в их паре принимающим был он, но теперь это невозможно. Захочет ли Рики его так? Особенно после Ясона… 

Гай поцеловал Рики в лоб и заглянул в глаза — будто крикнул в пустоту, а она не ответила. Во взгляде Рики не было ни тлеющих углей, ни искр, как раньше. 

— Если ты не хочешь, не будем, — мягко сказал Гай. 

— А ты хочешь? — спокойно спросил Рики и добавил: — Меня. Такого.

Ещё один нормальный вопрос, от которого захотелось размазаться по стене. 

— Я хочу тебя любого, — прошептал Гай и снова прижал к себе Рики.

— Тогда пошли.

***

Недокуренная пожёванная сигарета полетела Гаю под ноги и зашипела, упав в мелкую лужицу. Гай посмотрел на затянутое серыми облаками небо — в лицо посыпались крошечные удары: опять моросил дождь. Последние несколько недель дождь шёл постоянно — то лил как из ведра, то висел в воздухе густым туманом. Сегодня особенно повезло: туман ещё толком не рассеялся, повиснув на чём попало крупными каплями, а плавно перешёл в противную морось. 

— У кого-то в последнее время подозрительно загадочный вид, — заметил Норрис и подмигнул.

Люк сплюнул в лужу и, не заезжая издалека, спросил:

— Так вы снова вместе?

Гай пожал плечами. Раньше бы усмехнулся и уверенно заявил: «Да!», а сейчас что-то мешало даже просто кивнуть.

— Не по-о-нял, — протянул Норрис.

Люк прищурился.

— Так да или нет? 

Гай и сам не знал ответа. Наверное, «да» означало бы разговоры по душам, взаимные признания и страстный трах. Но Рики почти не разговаривал, на откровенности его явно не тянуло, а трах… Воспоминания о том первом разе «после» были совсем не радостные. В самое сердце поразило то, с какой покорностью Рики разделся и лёг. Попробуй тут не вспомнить его слова о дрессировке, о Ясоне и о том, как тот был желанен. 

Раньше Гай не задумывался, насколько хорош в постели. У них с Рики, да и вообще в трущобах, как-то было не принято спрашивать: «Ну, как я тебе?» Кому придёт в голову так открыто демонстрировать свою неуверенность? Обычно все просто трахались. Иногда, в моменты особого вдохновения, занимались любовью. За техникой никто не гнался, главное — не кончать слишком быстро и чтобы хорошо стоял. У Гая стоял так, что обзавидуешься, но этого внезапно стало слишком мало.

Тем временем Рики, глядя в глаза, медленно раздвинул колени и приподнял их, без стеснения демонстрируя себя. Это было охеренно соблазнительно. От одного этого зрелища можно было бы кончить, если бы не эта тёмная, тягучая пустота в глазах — будто душа выгорела. 

«Ты… точно хочешь?» — спросил Гай.

Ответ был похож на эхо:

«Если хочешь ты».

Гай хотел, хотел до боли. Наверное, последние пять лет именно этого, только этого и хотел. Но одного желания было мало. Казалось, даже их с Рики неуклюжий первый раз в Гардиан был удачнее — без такого явного разочарования и чувства неловкости после. Глядя на лежащего рядом безучастного Рики, оставалось только надеяться, что дальше будет лучше.

— Так да или нет? — повторил Люк, возвращая Гая на улицу, под моросящий дождь.

— О! Вон и Рики! Спроси у него, — вдруг сказал Норрис. 

Гай вздрогнул и проследил за его взглядом: в каких-то двадцати метрах от них, у обвалившейся стены когда-то жилого дома, стоял Рики. И хоть туман слегка размывал черты лица, было видно, что это Рики: его любимую чёрную куртку с серебристой нашивкой на рукаве не спутаешь — в Кересе такая одна. Рики смотрел в их сторону, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли подходить. 

— Сам иди спрашивай! — буркнул Люк. 

Он сунул сигарету в зубы и затряс электронной зажигалкой в попытке включить её. Она давно сбоила, но Люк слишком дорожил ею. Зажигалка и правда была красивая: золотистая, с инкрустацией. Турист, у которого Люк когда-то её спёр, точно в деньгах не нуждался. 

— Эй, Рики! — и вправду крикнул Норрис.

— Ай, блядь! 

Гай и Норрис повернулись к Люку. Сигарета и зажигалка валялись в луже, а Люк потирал обожжённые пальцы.

— Когда ты уже выбросишь её нахер! — сказал Норрис.

— Всё! Сама выбросилась сука. Теперь ещё и батарея намокла, — рыкнул Люк и отпихнул зажигалку подальше в лужу.

Гай снова посмотрел в сторону обвалившегося дома, но Рики уже не было. Будто он испарился. Или померещился. 

— Бля, исчез! — охнул Норрис. — Я и моргнуть не успел. 

Стало как-то не по себе. Было что-то неуловимо странное в том, как Рики там стоял. Наверное, из-за тумана. Но не мог же он померещиться всем троим. 

— Да в развалины он зашёл, — сказал Люк и добавил тише: — Может, так даже лучше.

— Что «так лучше»?! — огрызнулся Гай.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Да ничё!

Гай схватил его за рукав.

— Нет, говори, что имел в виду!

Люк смерил его взглядом и процедил:

— Лучше отпусти. 

— А то что?!

— Отпусти его, Гай, — сказал Норрис.

Так успокаивающе сказал! Даже снисходительно.

— Бить не буду, если ты об этом, — спокойно ответил Люк. — И без меня находятся желающие. Всё-таки дружим… и рука твоя…

Гай резко отпихнул его от себя.

— Рики сам всё понимает, — продолжил Люк. — Думаешь, он забыл, что мы все видели то представление? Думаешь, если ты трахнул того блонди, обвалив Дана Бан, то всё забыто? Нихера. Назад уже не отмотать. 

— Считаешь, это Рики виноват в том, что над ним издевались? — огрызнулся Гай. — Или он виноват, что мы всё видели? Забыл, что нас туда никто не звал? Мы сами туда притащились и нарвались на блонди. Рики просил нас уйти. Он знал, что добром не кончится… — Гай на секунду замолчал и добавил спокойнее: — Не потащились бы туда — ничего бы не случилось.

— Думаешь, я не жалел, что видел то дерьмо? — серьёзно сказал Люк. — Я бы предпочёл продолжать считать Рики особенным, чем заливать бухлом ту картину. И Рики тоже предпочёл бы, чтобы мы ничего этого не видели. Поэтому я и говорю — лучше, что он теперь как привидение: молчит и не приближается. Похоже, его, кроме нас, пока никто и не видел, иначе вчера в Фишке меня облепили бы с вопросами. Но всё равно мой тебе совет: приглядывай за ним. Сам знаешь, почему. 

От последних слов по спине пробежал мерзкий холодок. Многие облизывались на Рики, да только он — трудная добыча. Теперь, когда он явно откололся от Бизонов, охотники могли бы найтись. Люк говорил именно об этом. Но Люк не в курсе, что теперь Рики ещё и… В трущобах у кастрата путь один — по кругу, и так до самой смерти. У такого матёрого, как Рики, — тоже, только круг выйдет больше.

Одновременно захотелось выть, курить и блевать.

***

— Тебе совсем не понравилось? — спустя время всё-таки спросил Гай.

Всё внутри сжалось в ожидании ответа, но как же достала эта пустота в глазах Рики! Во время секса — особенно. Будто бесчувственная кукла: смотрит на тебя и не видит, не стонет, даже дышит так же ровно. Как ни старайся, а без члена-то толком не понять, есть у него какое-то возбуждение или нет. 

Рики по-прежнему лежал на спине, глядя в никуда, только опустил ноги. Если бы не это, то можно было бы подумать, будто он и не заметил, что Гай бурно кончил и слез с него ещё пару минут назад. 

— Рики! — нетерпеливо позвал Гай.

Рики медленно повернул голову и спокойно посмотрел в глаза.

— Как мне ответить на этот вопрос? Сказать, что не совсем понравилось? Или сказать, что понравилось, но не совсем? 

Гая аж подбросило на кровати. Он перескочил через Рики и начал нервно натягивать брюки. 

— Ты же не ожидал, что мне будет хорошо, как раньше, Гай?

Опять это грёбаное спокойствие в тоне.

— Как раньше? Ты имеешь в виду — с ним? — звенящим от раздражения голосом сказал Гай. — Мне с ним не сравниться — мы из разных лиг, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — не меняя тона, сказал Рики. — Раньше ты спрашивал, как я без него. Так вот, трахаться без него — не очень.

Гай замер, как от удара. В словах Рики по-прежнему не было упрёка, он просто говорил как есть — говорил о члене. Может, он теперь вообще в сексе не чувствует ничего, кроме сожаления! Может, он потому и вернулся, что больше ни с кем никогда не сможет…

— Почему ты вернулся? — прохрипел Гай и выдавил: — Ко мне.

— Потому что тебе это было нужно.

— А тебе?

Несколько секунд Рики молча смотрел на Гая и наконец ответил:

— И мне. Мне тоже было нужно, Гай.

Сейчас у Рики был нормальный взгляд, то есть живой. И сам он казался не таким странным, как тогда, у развалин, или в другие дни. Почему странным, понять пока не удалось. Что-то простое и очевидное как будто всё время ускользало.

— Почему? — бросил Гай. — Потому что его больше нет? 

Он имел в виду и «кого», и «чего». Рики понял.

— Нет, — ответил он. — «Они» здесь ни при чём. Дело в нас, в тебе и во мне.

Гай устало опустился на подлокотник кресла.

— Знаешь, у меня камень с души свалился, когда Сид сказал, что ты жив, — признался он. — Я много думал о том, что произошло и… 

— И продолжаешь об этом думать, — закончил за него Рики. 

— Да. Сейчас особенно. Я не думал, что это будет так…

— Что? Жизнь «после»?

Рики тоже использовал обозначение «после». После утраты члена? После гибели Ясона? Почему, блядь, эти два «он» стали неразрывно связаны? Проблема в том, что план разрабатывался вплоть до момента гибели блонди и не дальше. Надо было спасти Рики, а дальше было бы видно, что и как. Рики спасён. Вот он — с пустым взглядом и странно спокойным голосом, неебически мудрый и невозмутимый. И вдруг оказалось, что «после» не равно «дальше». Нет никакого «дальше» — дорога замкнулась в кольцо. 

— Я не думал, что всё потеряет смысл, — сказал Гай. — Я считал, что потерял его, когда ты исчез в первый раз. Потом снова — после твоей смерти. Но вот ты вернулся, а он не появился. 

— Может, потому что этот самый смысл на самом деле никогда не был связан со мной? — предположил Рики. 

Он лёг на бок и, подперев голову рукой, посмотрел на Гая. И опять возникло это странное чувство — как будто Рики не здесь, не отсюда. Как будто его стёрли с картины, а потом дорисовали снова. Только картина уже изменилась, и он стал лишней деталью. 

Гай устало потёр лоб. Не этого хотелось. Не такой жизни для Рики и не такого «дальше» для них обоих.

— Знаешь, — хрипло сказал он, — мне надо было отпустить тебя. Ещё тогда, когда ты в первый раз заговорил, что хочешь выбраться из трущоб. Просто я никогда не думал, что однажды наши пути и правда могут разойтись. 

Рики ничего не ответил. Он продолжал спокойно смотреть, не мигая, невыносимо.

***

— С-слушай, я тут подумал… — Люк непривычно замялся. Его слегка пошатывало, и он завис над порогом, рискуя потерять равновесие — явно высосал пару бутылок чего-то средне крепкого перед тем, как заявиться.

Гай кивнул в сторону комнаты:

— Зайти хочешь? 

Люк хмыкнул и ввалился внутрь. Осмотрелся и тяжело шлёпнулся на ближайшее из того, что было, — кровать. 

— Слушай, — снова начал он, — мы вчера собрались… у Келли… поговорили… короче, ты прав. Кто, блядь, я такой, чтобы судить Рики или тебя. Этот блонди, Дана Бан… твоя рука… это всё только ваши дела. 

Люк икнул, полез в карман за сигаретами, промазал, попытался снова. Видимо, раздумав курить и не зная, куда деть руку, потёр глаз и вдруг зачем-то начал снимать куртку.

— Короче, — выпутываясь из рукавов, опять заговорил он, — это всё херня, что я ляпнул про Рики. Кто ж знал, что он напорется на блонди… Вот ты... можешь сказать, каким красавцем был бы сам с… с таким б… блонди? — Люк рыгнул, отшвырнул куртку и уставился на Гая. — Вот и я не знаю. Так что… — он с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Когда увидишь Рики, скажи ему… Не, ничего не говори. А то... б...

Погрозив кому-то пальцем, Люк двинулся к выходу. Его слегка занесло, он ткнулся плечом в дверь ванной, пробормотал ей извинения и вывалился из квартиры.

Гай бросил взгляд на лежащую на полу куртку. Он подхватил её и рванул к двери, но вдруг остановился. Внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Простая и очевидная мелочь, которая всё время ускользала, теперь была перед глазами. С тех пор, как Рики вернулся, он был всегда одет одинаково — как в тот день, когда рухнул Дана Бан: в чёрную куртку с серебристой нашивкой на рукаве и в чёрные майку и брюки. 

По спине пополз холодок.

— Херня какая-то… — пробормотал Гай и вздрогнул от пронзительной трели звонка. 

Он машинально открыл дверь и сунул куртку в протянутую руку. Дверь медленно закрылась, а Гай продолжал стоять и смотреть прямо перед собой. Рики никогда не был щёголем, но таскать несколько недель одно и то же шмотьё для него было бы слишком. Неужели с ним всё настолько плохо?

— Да ну, херня! — повторил Гай.

Он схватил плащ и выскочил из квартиры. На выходе из дома едва не налетел на Люка — тот, покачиваясь и матерясь, пытался попасть в рукав куртки.

***

После десятого звонка тёмно-серая дверь так и не открылась. 

— Он просто ушёл за продуктами, — пробормотал Гай и, как бы убеждая себя, повторил громче: — Просто ушёл за продуктами…

Он вышел на пустынную улицу. Дневной туман начал сливаться с сумерками, превращая всё вокруг из светло-серой каши в лиловую. Гай нащупал в кармане сигареты, сунул одну в рот и стал шарить в поисках зажигалки. Не нашёл — наверное, вывалилась где-то.

— Ссука…— пробормотал он.

Очень хотелось курить, чтобы хоть немного заглушить гадкое чувство, будто по коже что-то ползает. Вдруг рядом возникла тень. Гай издал приглушённый вопль и шарахнулся в сторону.

— Чего орёшь, — спокойно сказал Рики, поднося руку с лучиком зажигалки.

Гай закурил. Пальцы слегка дрожали. 

— Вот, — сказал Рики. 

Он опустил зажигалку Гаю в карман и легонько хлопнул по нему. 

Гай посмотрел вниз, на руку Рики, и зацепился взглядом за его брюки — те же, что и раньше. На куртку можно было даже не смотреть. Гай сделал глубокую затяжку и выдавил:

— Слушай... Катце сказал, что ты погиб вместе с Ясоном.

— Знаю, — ответил Рики.

— Почему он так считал? 

— Он видел, как обрушился Дана Бан.

— А... ты? — прохрипел Гай.

— И я видел.

— Катце сказал, что ты пошёл внутрь, к Ясону. Это правда?

— Да.

Что-то не сходится. Да нихера не сходится, как сказал Сид. 

Гай почему-то опять посмотрел на брюки Рики. Хотелось столько всего спросить, но что-то мешало. Может, острое чувство, что их с Рики дороги и правда разошлись? Разошлись так давно, что теперь ответы потеряли важность.

— Ты виделся с ним? — прохрипел Гай и зачем-то уточнил: — С Катце.

— Нет, — ответил Рики. — с ним у меня не осталось нерешённых дел.

Понять бы ещё, что это значит. Гай снова затянулся, поперхнулся дымом, закашлялся.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он, не глядя на Рики, и развернулся.

— Мне тоже пора, — послышалось уже из-за спины. — Пока, Гай.

Гай кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл в сторону своего дома. «Мне тоже пора», — внезапно дошли до него слова Рики. Куда это ему пора?

Гай остановился и обернулся. Рики уходил в противоположную сторону. Вдруг вдали сквозь туман проступили очертания машины. Это был большой, похожий на лимузин аэрокар серебристо-серого цвета. Дверь открылась перед Рики, и Гай почувствовал, как под капюшоном зашевелились волосы: в салоне кто-то был. Нет, это не мог быть Ясон. Просто не мог быть. Это всё туманные сумерки и натянутые нервы…

Блеснув серебристыми боками, аэрокар взмыл ввысь и растаял. Растаял, пропал — и туман тут был ни при чём.

Гай машинально сунул дрожащую руку в карман и вынул то, что в него положил Рики. 

Это и впрямь была зажигалка. 

Золотистая.

С инкрустацией. 

Гай включил её — из «глазка» ударил луч, яркий, ровный, как у новенькой. Люк будет счастлив. С ним у Рики тоже не осталось нерешённых дел.


End file.
